


Starting Off- An Evans Story (feat. Nielsen and Danforth)

by OllieCatSuperNova



Series: Making Money, Stealing Things... The Family Business! [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Hippies, M/M, They steal supernatural objects and sell them, hunter!Kelsi, hunter!Ryan, that's why they're rich, the Evans family is like Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCatSuperNova/pseuds/OllieCatSuperNova
Summary: The Evans family is rich, that's no secret, but why are they rich?Well, they steal supernatural artifacts, cursed objects, and the like, and sell them for a high price.Ryan is getting sick of it all.





	Starting Off- An Evans Story (feat. Nielsen and Danforth)

Ryan Evans was done with his family’s antics. It wasn’t that he hated being rich, or being able to do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted, but this was just plain stupid. “I’m not going to endanger three lives just so you can make a few bucks, Shar!” he said, frustrated, as he paced the apartment he shared with Kelsi. Luckily she wasn’t here at the moment.

 

“I’d hardly call five thousand dollars “a few bucks” Ry.” His sister crossed her arms, looking at him like he was insane. “And since when are you all high and mighty? I mean, one day Mom and Dad aren’t going to be around to provide for you, then what?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sharpay!”

 

“You know it’s true.” She softened, stepped up to him and gave him a quick hug. “Ryan, I already have a buyer. I just need you to get me the necklace.” Yeah, the _haunted_ necklace that twisted whoever saw it into putting it on… and that killed anyone who wore it. If he got caught stealing it from it’s case, the one made with an iron frame to keep it neutralised, for lack of a better word, then people would die for sure.

 

“I… I _can’t_ Shar. After what happened to Elliot…” He trailed off. Elliot had been his first serious date at Juilliard, and Ryan had gotten him first hospitalised, then stuck with a lifetime of therapy, all because Ryan had stolen the comedy/tragedy masks, which had been cursed, and sold them to two Russian “exchange students” who ended up _putting them on_ and promptly attacked him. It all would have been fine, Ryan was more than a dancer after all, but Elliot had walked in on the whole exchange so Ryan had to worry about him, and needless to say Ryan had ended up undoing the masks’ curses, not getting paid, with a shit ton of injuries and two dead Russians on his hands. And then there was Elliot…

 

“This isn’t like last time! Just… Go in and grab the necklace!” She grabbed his shoulders for emphasis, “No one will suspect a goody-two-shoes student of stealing from the biggest display in the school.” That was another thing, it wasn’t just _any_ haunted necklace, it was the founder of Juilliard’s haunted necklace, haunted by none other than Mr. Juilliard himself. On display in the main building in the center of campus. Great.

 

“Kelsi’s going to be home in like fifteen minutes, you should get out of here before she sees you,” he changed the subject. He’d never really told anyone _why_ the Evanses were rich (which wasn’t _entirely_ true), and as far as everyone else knew, Sharpay was still in Albuquerque.

 

“Just get the necklace and call me, I’ll come get it and pass it onto my buyer,” and with that she was gone. He shook his head fondly yet frustratedly. He didn’t want to do this, but he might have no choice, knowing Sharpay.

 

This week was going to freaking suck.

 

***

 

It was four Sharpay-complaining-over-the-phone days later when Ryan finally decided to just take the damn thing and get it over with. He strode right into the main building before sneaking into the control room- yeah, the main building had a freaking control room- and shut off the lights with the master switch, crept to the display case and took the damn thing, quickly shoving it into a small velvet bag and put that into his messenger bag.

 

He hurried back to his apartment before anyone even figured out what had even happened with the lights. He flopped down into the couch and took out his phone, hitting call almost immediately. “Ry! Took you long enough. Did you get it?”

 

He sighed heavily and answered, “Yeah, I got it. You really owe me for this one though, I told you I was staying clear of this shit.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic! I’ll give you twenty-five percent, that good?”

 

“Make it fifty. I’m the one that did all of the work, remember?” He gently took the velvet bag out and held it between two fingers, looking disgusted.

 

“Whatever, baby brother. I’ll come over and get it tonight, you know, take it off your hands as soon as possible so you can stop whining.”

 

“Okay, but if Kelsi finds out about this, I swear-”

 

“Finds out about what?” Kesli walked in from her room. Shit.

 

“Shar, I gotta go,” he whispered and hung up before she could say anything. He spun to face his best friend and roommate. “Uh, just family stuff, sorry.”

 

She sat next to him and looked at the velvet bag. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh! Uh, nothing, just… Something for Sharpay.” He put the bag down and flipped on the T.V. to find a musical that would distract her… hopefully.

 

***

 

About an hour later, Kesli was fast asleep on the couch with her legs tangled with Ryan’s, and Ryan suddenly heard soft clicks and scrapes coming from the door. He watched, hand poised on his silver knife strapped to his calf. He held his breath and waited, watching as the door knob slowly turned, but exhaled and grabbed the remote instead of the knife when none other than Sharpay stepped in. He gestured to Kelsi and made a slashing motion across his mouth, silencing her.

 

She rolled her eyes and stepped lightly over to him. He handed her the bag and saluted to her, and when she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist. He signed to her, ‘I’m done, don’t ask me to steal anything for you again.’

 

‘We’re discussing this later. In private,’ she signed back, turning and silently leaving the apartment.

 

***

 

It was maybe a few months after that, and Ryan had dropped out of Juilliard. He was living on the road, avoiding his family, traveling around with Kelsi. They’d gotten themselves a van, a Volkswagen that practically screamed hippy. He’d been opposed to it at first, but it was a practical vehicle for what they were doing. And that would be hunting monsters.

 

They had a trunk filled with weaponry and books in the back, along with pillows, blankets, a couple sleeping mats, and a duffel bag for each of them. “I never apologized for getting you into this.”

 

Kelsi glanced at him from the driver's’ seat. “It’s no problem, in fact, this is way more fun than being stuck in New York, writing music for big-shots.” Ryan flashed a small smile. They were really good as a team, always had been. Kelsi was better at the research part but she could definitely handle a knife and even a gun if needed, while Ryan was amazing at doing the dirty work.

 

Ryan suddenly got a phone-call. It was from Chad, the only one he’d ever told, or hinted rather, what the Evanses did for a living. He glanced at Kelsi and answered, “Yeah?”

 

“Ryan, something really crazy is going on, I have no idea who to call, something’s going on in Albuquerque, people are disappearing, you gotta come back-”

 

“Woah, woah, calm down,” he interrupted, getting out a map and pointing to Albuquerque, making sure Kelsi saw it and nodded. “First of all, tell me what happened.”

 

“Okay, first my professor disappeared, and at first I was fine with it. I figured, no class, no problem. But then a couple guys in my frat went missing too, they were on a camping trip and they just… never came back.”

 

“Well, maybe they just, I don’t know, found some girls, decided to stay a few more days?”

 

“Ryan, they were supposed to come back over a week ago.”

 

Ryan was silent for a moment. Okay, so it was New Mexico, a couple frat-brothers camping out in the desert… Wait, no. He was filled with dread. “Do you know if the professor was out in the desert too?”

 

“Uh, yeah she had to collect samples for the geography class. Why?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll be there in a couple days.”

 

“Wait, Ryan, what do you-” but he shut his phone off.

 

“Guess we’re going to New Mexico,” Ryan sighed. “My guess is chupacabra, but I could be wrong.”

 

Kelsi smiled sideways. “Those guys really get my goat.” Ryan chuckled, but ended in a yawn. “You should go in the back, take a nap.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” he murmured and slid back into the cargo-hold of their van, leaving the curtain open so Kelsi could keep an eye on him.

 

***

 

By the time they arrived in Albuquerque, around three-thirty am, Ryan was driving, Kelsi sleeping in the back, and he pulled into a walmart parking lot, far from the store. This was routine, parking in 24-hour parking lots to sleep when they arrived at their destination. He climbed into the back, snuggling up next to Kelsi, and they slept until around noon. Ryan didn’t care anymore, he stopped caring about being prim and proper, stopped caring about having a regular sleep schedule.

 

They spent the afternoon reading up on chupacabra lore, but Ryan eventually stretched and climbed out the back of the van, dressed in nothing but sandals and a pair of joggers. “They won’t let you in if you’re not wearing a shirt you know,” Kelsi murmured, barely looking up from her book.

 

“All of my shirts are dirty.” She looked up at him, shook her head with a smirk, and tossed one of her over-sized tie-dye shirts at him. He made a face when he put it on, and remarked, “Now I really look like a hippy stoner.”

 

Kelsi rolled her eyes and said, “Just go. Bring lots of snacks, make people talk about us.” She slid some aviators on his face

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked across the huge parking lot and entered the store. He got looks immediately, and decided to play the part. This was the best part of this whole traveling thing- you know, other than saving lives- he and Kelsi got to _act_ , be whoever they wanted. He wandered through the store, even though he’d been in enough walmarts to know where everything was.

 

He bumped into someone, the most Christian right-winger he could find, and said slowly, “Dude, you, uh, know where the munchies are?” and okay, maybe he was blinking dazedly, and maybe he swayed a little, but that was no excuse for the look this old man gave him. He silently pointed and Ryan gave him a lazy peace sign and said, “Thanks, love ya, brother!” and stumbled away, doing his very best to act high.

 

He grabbed a few bags of chips, a bag of pretzels, a couple bags of veggie straws and a jar of queso, then headed to the checkout- and of course Jason Cross from his graduating class at East High was the cashier. He silently scanned the items, but when he looked up his face split in a wide, dopey smile. “Ryan? That you?”

 

So naturally Ryan gave him a distant grin and replied slowly, “Yeah, man. Just takin’ a break from college, New York… Road trip, brother!”

 

Jason put his items into a plastic bag and handed it to him. Ryan swiped his debit card and gave him a peace sign before whipping his shirt off and giving Jason a lazy wave, but Jason gaped at his bare chest, “Dude, you got a tattoo?”

 

Oh yeah, whoops. He glanced down at the left side of his chest and ran his fingers over the devil’s trap tattoo. “Wow,” he breathed, playing dumb, “since when?” He looked around like someone was calling his name and headed back for the door, “See ya, Jason!”

 

Well that had been fun.

 

***

 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Ryan said as he and Kelsi walked towards Chad’s dorm.

 

“That’s never good,” Kelsi teased.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Ha ha. Very funny.” He elbowed her lightly and clarified, “I think we should get you an anti-possession charm. I mean, I have the tattoo but you don’t have so much as a pendant.”

 

She stopped and turned to face him, pushing up his Grateful Dead muscle-shirt to see his black devil’s trap tattoo. “Hmm, I might just get one of those. Girls dig ink.” She turned and kept walking, and Ryan smirked after her before following.

 

He knocked on the door to Chad’s frat house when they arrived, and Chad froze in place when he saw them, just gaping at the two hunters, and Ryan chuckled before pushing his way inside. “Nice place, Danforth,” he commented.

 

“Uh, you guys look, uh…” Chad tried but trailed off, staring at them.

 

Kelsi giggled, taking a couple cheap bottles of iced tea from Chad’s refrigerator, tossing one to Ryan, who’d settled on the couch. “Yeah, we know,” Kelsi smirked, falling back onto the couch next to Ryan, perching her small, round sunglasses on top of her head.

 

“We aren’t here to talk about our looks,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “We’re here to discuss your… problem.” Chad sat carefully across from them. “Why did you call me in the first place?”

 

Chad looked away guiltily, and Ryan swore he was blushing. “I just, uh, you’re the only one I could think of that had any experience in, uh, the other world…?”

 

Ryan snorted, taking a drink of the cheap iced tea, it tasted watered down and over-sweetened, but he didn’t really care. “You mean the part of the world no one wants you to know about? Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, placing his army-surplus-clad feet onto the coffee table. “Tell us all you know.”

 

Chad glanced down and said, “Well first the Geology professor disappeared when she went out to collect samples for her sophomore class. Then, uh, Garrett and Mason went out on a camping trip for a hazing thing we do for pledges. They left on Friday and were supposed to be back Monday morning, but they never showed. Me and Tap-Dance-”

 

“Tap-Dance and I,” Ryan corrected.

 

“Right,” Chad said sheepishly, “So we went out to get them, but they were gone. Their stuff was all there, but they were gone. We called and texted, but… nothing.” He looked a little sad, “Tap-Dance said it was a mountain lion or something, but it seemed too clean or something. It felt wrong.”

 

Ryan nodded, “I know you’re feeling bad about it, but you did the right thing to call me.” He paused before adding, “Anyone acting different lately or any new people roll into town?” It could be a shapeshifter, after all.

 

Chad shook his head, then watched as Ryan and Kelsi share a knowing look. So, chupacabra it was then. Danforth was silent for a moment before asking quietly, “So is it a ghost?”

 

Kelsi let out a bark of laughter, “Really?” Ryan smirked knowingly. Kelsi loved showing her knowledge for the supernatural, and to demean Chad, who always acted too good for them was too good to let her pass up, even if Ryan kind of liked him. He was straight anyways, been with Taylor for two years in high school.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Chad stammered, nervous, confused.

 

“You think a ghost is plucking people out of the New Mexico desert? People who have nothing to do with each other and weren’t in the same spot? Really, Chad? _Really_?” Chad looked at Ryan for help, but Ryan just smiled and shrugged. “Think a little, what kind of thing is far south, in the desert, and eats meat?” Chad just looked baffled, so Kelsi rolled her eyes and said, exasperated, “Chupacabra, Chad, it’s a chupacabra!”

 

Ryan laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “You’d know if you’d been doing this as long as us, don’t worry.” Chad nodded, warm brown eyes softening when they met Ryan’s clear blue ones. And Ryan’s heart may have sped up a little.

 

He was so screwed.

 

***

 

“Fuck, who knew you were gay?” Ryan gasped, thrusting into Chad, who squirmed and moaned under him. Ryan and Kelsi had been in town for three days and Kelsi needed one more night of distraction-free research, so Ryan met up with Chad at his frat house, which quickly led to sex.

 

Apparently Chad was gay, and in love with Ryan, and Ryan wasn’t going to pass up the guy he’d had a crush on for two years during high school and still had a thing for, as it turned out. Chad let out a whimper as his legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist, “Ryan, I- _fuck_ \- I need you so bad.” Ryan kissed his neck, sucking hard, hips speeding up.

 

Chad’s ass was so tight, so good, and the noises he made just made it better. Quiet whimpering one minute, low groans the next. Chad was holding onto him for dear life, scratching his back with his blunt fingernails, both covered in sweat. Ryan went on a repeat of Chad’s name, low and mumbling, feeling the pressure slowly build up. “Oh, fucking Christ, _Chad_!” he cried out as he came hard, his hips stuttering.

 

“ _Ryan_!” Ryan heard him whimper, felt him spasm under him as he came untouched, painting their stomachs with white. Ryan panted, pulling away and sprawling out on his back. “That was…” Chad breathed, “Amazing.”

 

Ryan was too winded and in awe to act smug. His heart was still beating a million miles a minute, but he managed to pant, “Yeah… You’re good.”

 

“I uh, had some practice but you… Wow.”

 

Ryan glanced sideways at him and asked, “Who?” because he couldn’t help it.

 

Chad blushed and replied, “Well, I have a type. Tap-Dance was my first. We still hook up sometimes, but I don’t know… You’re different. You’re more… complex.”

 

Ryan smiled and said, “Yeah, I have a type too. I never told you why exactly I quit baseball,” he sighed, “it was because I got horribly turned on after every game, sometimes _during_.” Chad turned and kissed him. “I had to jerk off after our game three years ago,” he added with a grin.

 

“I think I love you,” Chad murmured. “Let me come with you when you leave.”

 

Yeah, he was _so_ screwed.

 

***

 

“No, silver, Danforth! Use _silver_ !” Ryan dodged to the side as the creepy dinosaur-alien-looking creature leapt at his face. He swiped his silver knife towards the chupacabra, while Chad fumbled with the rock-salt-filled sawed off. Ryan ripped his pistol out of his shoulder harness and threw it to Chad, who caught it clumsily and actually fired it accidentally into the air. “ _Damn it, Chad_!” he snapped, grappling with the fucking chupacabra.

 

He nicked it’s chest, again, but this time, when it was reeling from the burning pain of the silver blade, he heard a gunshot and the thing screeched and fell. “Holy shit, I just killed a monster.” Ryan glanced at him and grimaced. “What, are you hurt?” Chad asked, suddenly worried, moving towards where Ryan was standing over the chupacabra.

 

He shook his head, sprinkling gasoline over the chupacabra's body, throwing a match at it and walking away as it exploded into flames. “Gotta get rid of the body,” he explained to Chad’s shocked face. “You wanted in, Chad,” he said irritably. He knew Chad would hate this, and he was stupid to get his hopes up in the first place. “This is the only chance you’re getting, Danforth, either stick with us or leave before you can’t get away. Trust me, when you start getting into the demon part of this job they will not let you stop.”

 

Chad just stared. Of course, Ryan turned and walked away, Kelsi was waiting for him and she’d gotten a call from California. Apparently there was a poltergeist over there, and one of their sources didn’t know who else to call. It would take a few days to get there, but they liked road trips, and the sooner they left, the more lives they could save.

 

What did he care if Chad decided to stay away.

 

***

 

They were pulling their Volkswagen van out of the parking lot of the crappy little strip-mall, Ryan staring bored and despondent out the window, Kelsi behind the wheel. “You can smoke if you do it in the back, but you should crack a window if you do,” she offered.

 

He shook his head, silent. He’d gotten over Chad once before, he could do it again. But then he saw familiar, thick, curly hair, only it couldn’t be him, not in _that_. Ryan pushed the door open, and Kelsi slammed on the brakes just before Ryan jumped out. “Chad? What the hell are you wearing?”

 

Chad hugged him tightly, and when he pulled away and glanced at his shirt, chuckling. “I thought you’d like it,” he murmured. It was tie-dye, with black letters reading “ **PROPERTY OF RYAN EVANS** ” and under that, in smaller letters “ **name: Danforth. position: bottom. safeword: jazz square.** ”

 

Ryan laughed. “So does this mean…?” but he was too scared to finish.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming with.” Ryan pulled him into the back of the van and pulled the curtain shut, hiding them from Kelsi’s view. He felt the van start to move as he straddled Chad and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Chad’s mouth and reveling in the way the other man submitted so willingly. “Won’t Kelsi-”

 

“No, just be quiet,” Ryan interrupted. Road trips were going to be _much_ more fun than before.


End file.
